RWBY: Team doomed to fail?
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A Adepta Sororitas with a Commissar of Death Korps of Krieg, A Eldar, with a bunch of other races having to work together... this isn't going to end well
1. Chapter I: Mexican Standoff with Team A

Chapter I: Mexican Standoff with Team A

Four figures entered a theater room "Finally!" Writer sighed, sitting down with bandages wrapped around his hands

"Urgh... how LONG?! This is getting fucking ridiculous!" Original entered with an Arby's bag filled with ice placed on his head

"It can be fun" Ruby Rose from RWBY said as she entered but it was clear she was tired as she was being supported by Fixer, who had bandages wrapped around her neck and wrists

"Here you go Ruby" Editor smiled, pulling a chair up for her

"Thank you" She nodded sitting down "Any sign of Doctor Corvus or Salem?" Ruby asked

Original looked out "Nope, we're in the clear for now" He answered

"Anything we need to pick up or should we just get with this story?" Writer asked, sitting next to Ruby

"I dunno... let's see... RWBY...Blah, blah, blah... Adepta Sororitas, Eldar, Loslearian... Nice?" Writer answered looking at the summary

"Wait... Say that again?" Ruby asked in shock "What's this story about?!"

"RWBY. Loved that show... especially the Vol. 1-4" Writer answered

"No no no! The PLOT of the story!" Original glared

"Oh... it seems that four people from various places got sent there, see for yourself." Writer handed the pages over to Original

Original looks over papers, "Even I know this is going to be a pain to write"

"We'll let's get the show on the road!" Writer said as he press a button on a holo protector, and began to show the story

*Break*

A male figure groans as he rolls onto his back and shivers. He was laying on a bumpy sheet of rocks instead of a normal leveled rocky or grassy ground. The figure placed his hands on his face and rubs his eyes, his vision had yet returned and his glasses had fallen off when he landed.

The figure flipped over and felt around the rocky floor for his glasses, he had felt his hand land on his pistol and lifts it up before sliding it into its holster and continues to look for his glasses when a particular noice reached his ears.

"Is that ... hissing?"

The sound of snakes hissing caught his immediate attention right when Kaiser's hand landed on his glasses. The figure puts his glasses on and looks around... and realizes he was in a REALLY big forest with red covering various parts of the forest. The figure looks down to see a snake slithering by.

"Weird" The figure said said to himself, he gets off the ground and dusts himself off before the snapping of a twig caught his attention and causes him to turn around. It was a teenager, she has light green Orc-like skin and deep pale silver feral spiky hair that reached to her midsection with a boar skull placed firmly on top of her head, and her bright heterochromia blue n red eyes, gleamed behind her mask, she wore she wore a makeshift tube top made out of animal furs that covered her large D-Cup breast completely and that held to skull shaped clip above a scar right on her bust that was attached to a large black fur cape that covered her entire neck with fur brim collar and reached her feet, her forearms were covered by wool arm guards, she didn't wear much clothes that went past her waist save for the black spat shorts and covering her spat shorts with leg guard made from animals fur with sheep's wool surrounding the edges that where attached to a large belt & black waist cape.

Oh... and she had a futuristic shotgun in one hand and a spear in the other.

From the perspective of the girl, she saw a teen with shiny black hair with pointed ears and deathly pale skin, he wore a futuristic looking white and black armor that was over boots, loose-fitting pants and a cloak typically accompanied the garment. As these garments were not usually elaborate, the outfit mirrored monks attachment-free philosophy, as well as showing his requirement to live almost devoid of luxury and also his devotion to service. The apparel also allowed great freedom of movement. The rough material proved useful on survival missions, as it was strong enough to show some resistance to tearing and fraying, as well as putting the wearer through some discomfort to help sharpen their focus. In other words... he look like a Jedi from Star Wars: The Clone Wars Series. the glasses he wore seemed more like goggles then glasses, his eyes seemed more different then her as the sclera and iris were bright red and seemed demonic almost with his catlike irises and he had a black cat tail to match.

And he had a lightsaber looking weapon in his hands.

The two stared down each other-

"Aaaahhhh! Someone stop this crazy dingo!"

The two were taken back when a teen girl with chestnut brown hair cut in a bob cut and glowing hazel eyes wearing a double breasted red tail coat and white gloves... and that's it. The Jedi looking teen blushed profusely and the cloak Orc girl nose bleeds a bit as the girl wore no bottoms as she had cybernetic legs from mid thigh and down... but her rather black exotic panties were exposed to the two and she had rather large breasts that seemed to strain against her coat.

She had a Steampunk looking sniper rifle n a robotic tail and a large SMG looking weapon-

Wait... what was she running from?

"Give back my weapon filthy xeno!"

Follow close behind the pants less girl was another white haired teen, looking close to a woman, wearing black advance medieval armor with a utility belt and blood red waist cape...

And she was armed with a sword attempting to cut the pants less girl.

The two didn't seem to hesitate when it came to tackling the armored girl down from behind.

The white haired girl seemed surprised by the sudden assault from the two, she caught sight of the Jedi lookalike ears and seemed to grow more enraged at the thought of a xeno on her.

"Filthy Eldar! Get your heretic hands off of me!"

The two were thrown off of the girl very strongly as the Jedi lookalike was thrown against a tree, he had very little time to think as the white haired teen was preparing to thrust her sword down on the Jedi lookalike. The teen gives a startling yelp before both of his hand seemed to call his blade to it and blocking the sword from impaling him with a sapphire glowing blade. The Jedi groans as the white haired girl was starting to overpower him and his blades began to fall under the pressure-

"Hey!"

The two turn to the cloaked teen, she was holding her shotgun in one hand and pointed at the white haired girl.

"Get off the cat" She said plainly before pulling the trigger and fires a blast at the white haired girl, she had little time to block as the blast his her head on and sends her of the Jedi, who sends a burst of energy that sends her flying into a tree.

The Jedi lookalike turns to the two girls, "Who and what the hell is she!?"

"A Adepta Sororitas, also known as the Sisters of Battle and formerly as the Daughters of the Emperor, are an all-female division of the Imperial Cult's ecclesiastical Adepta known as the Ecclesiarchy or, more formally, as the Adeptus Ministorum" The Orc girl says, the three turns to her and she shrugged, "Mother said to know your enemies is to understand your enemies"

"Smart woman" The pants less girl smirks

"Where are your pants!?"

"Crazy dingo pinned them against- LOOK OUT!"

The Jedi quickly dogged a slash from the Adepta Sororitas sword and parry's a slash with his sapphire blade. Sparks fly as the two blades clashed against one another in a flurry of swings, but the Jedi seems to be losing ground as he continues to back away in till he is stopped due to a tree in the way. A heavy cleave sends him to the ground in a with a heavy thud. The Adepta Sororitas was about to impale him when the spear of the Orc girl was hurled between the two and stops the attack.

The Adepta Sororitas turns to the green skinned girl when she bull charges into her and rams her into a another tree with a great amount of force to embed her into the tree and daze her. She tries to strike with her sword when the Orc girl rams her knee into her stomach, despite the armor, she felt the blow and knocks the air out of her and causes her to drop to her knees. The Orc girl grabs her spear arm was about to take knock her out with the blunt end of the spear when the Adepta Sororitas blocks it with her sword at the last second and pushes her away and gets up and glares at the two in front of her, the Eldar was in a defensive stance with his strange new power sword and the oddly female Orc held her spear and was ready for an attack.

"Shit has just hit the fan mate" The still pants less girl says to herself

The Adepta Sororitas charges at the two, she swing her sword at the Orc and Kicks the Eldar away, the spear and sword clash with metal ringing across the are and sparks flying in all directions. The Jedi waited for the Orc to be knocked back before saber throwing his Deadeye precision and narrowly disarms the Adepta Sororitas and slices clean through four trees before his saber came back to hand in time to black a strike from the Adepta Sororitas sword but gets head butted in the face for it and staggers back.

"Enough"

A torrent of blue lightning washes over the Adepta Sororitas and sends her writhing in agony as the electrical currents washes over her body the Jedi and pants less girl shield their eyes from the flashes of lightning blinding them. The Adepta Sororitas screams seemed to echo though the forest over the Lightning's crackling-

"Stop!"

The Orc grabs hold to the arm of the electrocutioner and lifts it to stop them from killing the Adepta Sororitas.

"Why save her?" A male voice though a voice processor made it sound deeper, "A member of Imperium of Man, especially a Adepta Sororitas will kill us all if given the chance"

"That's not for you to decided... Inquisitor!" The Orc girl legs go of the arm

The Inquisitor wore a battered red hooded robe with a utility belt and kept his face shadowed thanks to his hood, his gauntlet, gloved, hands crackled with electricity. He pulls back his hood to reveal a shoulder length black haired and silver eyed teen boy with a mask covering the lower portion of his face and neck.

"You'll soon regret letting the Adepta Sororitas live Shumrian"

The Shumrian grunts a reply and walks over to the Adepta Sororitas, she bends down and picks her up in a fireman carry and walks off with the Jedi picking up the Adepta Sororitas sword and following close behind, the Inquisitor and pants less girl follows from behind.

"Where are your pants Cevantian?" The Inquisitor asks

"When the crazy dingo woke up and saw m' the crazy Sheila tried to shoot me! So I took her gun and ran but she pinned my pants to a tree and I was forced to abandoned them to run" The Australian Cyborg told the Inquisitor, she seemed more focused on the gun she was holding as she looks over the ammunition of the gun.

The Inquisitor pulls his hood over his head and looks away, "And... your fine with that? Considering we're in the middle of the forest on a Unknown planet"

"The only thing I have to worry about is either the Adepta Sororitas Sheila or the Shumrian Shiela if she gets horny all of sudden"

"Right, which reminds me do you know what race the Shumrian is exactly? It's hard to tell with the cloak covering her body completely"

"Don't know, but must be something strong if she can embed her into such a thick tree with ease and block her blow for blow like it was nothing, especially when you bring in the fact that that Kossinean Sapphire Knight had trouble holding even a blade lock with her" The Alien Australian said

The Inquisitor hums.

"What's a Avearon Inquisitor doing on this planet anyway?

"Don't ask"


	2. Chapter II: Grimm Problems with Team B

Chapter II: Grimm Problems with Team B

Pain.

That was the first thing Farseer Osimyna felt.

Before hand she was tired of constantly supporting the illusion spell she was using to hide her kin's movements on over a cursed mon-keigh planet. Not that it did her or her mentor any good. She was aware that she made several slip-ups and mon-keigh agents had detected their presence in this 'hive city'. She knew it was her fault because she was not very experienced with wide area incantations. This was natural because she attained the title of Farseer only recently. At least in eldar terms. On mon-keigh terms it was almost thirty years.

She looked quite young in by Eldar standards, possibly due to her small size... but that didn't mean she was weak or anything! She just has some growing to do!

Back to the reason of her pain, the mon-keigh's somehow got the Dark Eldar to attack one of their planets that they were on and one thing lead to another and she caught in the blast of an explosion that rendered her unconscious...

Or killed her, that also was an option.

"Hey... you okay there?"

Osimyna groaned as she heard a female voice. A mon-keigh? Her tone was far to monotone for one of those member of Imperium and she didn't call her a Xeno as Osimyna was clearly still in her garb and any human can tell she was an Eldar.

"I know you are awake, your breathing is far too controlled to be unconscious... also that piece of shrapnel in your stomach seems bad" The voice said

Shrapnel in the stomach? That would explain the pain.

Osimyna forced her eyes open to look at the mon-keigh hovering over her. And yes she was indeed hovering over the downed Eldar. The mon-keigh was pale, even more so then Osimyna, she had pointed ears poking out of her raven black hair, her eyes were unique to a high degree, the outer part of her iris was a shiny sliver in color while the inner parts was the brightest purple with purple veins visible in her eyes. She wore a black dress with a doll of a bear in her arms.

Osimyna looks at the strange mon-keigh, she... didn't look like one, in fact... she looked more like a Eldar then a mon-keigh. Osimyna reads the surface of the girls mind and finds it... dull, she wasn't thinking of anything other than looking at the downed wounded Eldar.

"Reading my mind won't do you any good" The pale skinned girl says as she picks up Osimyna off the ground with very little ease, which surprise Osimyna on both. The pale skinned girl turns to a group of trees, "You can come out now"

From the trees a figure rose materialized from the darkness, rising to an five-foot silhouette, it was a Alien! They looked to be 19 years old teenager with pale red skin with black tribal markings and dark freckles across their cheeks, the white of their eyes were completely dark green with their iris and pupils being sold black and slit like a cats, and their spiky glossy white/black red hued hair was slightly messy hair that was tied into a long braid with a black beads on the end of the braid with noticeable pale white scar that start from his hairline, to over their left eye and branched down in two scar tallies. He stood around 5'4 in height. He had on a large jet black hooded cloak on with a fur rim around their neck. He wore a black full body Kevlar reinforced armor-mesh battle/flight suit with a red line on both sleeves that has black and red steeled armor that cover majority of the arms, legs, and torso, but leaving the knees, elbows, and waist areas exposed. On his back was a slim backpack of some kind. (He looks similar to a Irken)

"An Loslearian n Eldar?" The redskin asks

"What's a Veskoid doing away from their World Ship?"

"Scouting ship blew up and woke up here, you?"

"Ran into a portal by accident"

"I can actually see that somehow" He turns to Osimyna, "What happens to her?"

The Loslearian hums softly as she shifts Osimyna's body, "Don' know, found her wounded like this"

The Veskoid nods and extends a metal tendril from his backpack and stops in front of Osimyna, a grid scans over the wounded Eldar and a few beeps from the arm of the Veskoid alerted.

The Veskoid looks at his arm, "She has three broken ribs, hairline fractures in her skull, her right leg is broken, her left arm is dislocated, a large piece of shrapnel in her stomach, and she as a concussion" He listed casually.

Osimyna groans, that would explain why she was in so much pain at the moment.

"Have any healing items?"

"Yes, one moment" The Veskoid reaches behind him to pull out a syringe and stabs Osimyna directly in the center of her chest and injects the liquid into the Eldar while ignoring her sudden cry of shock, "There we go! Should take about a hour to completely heal her"

The sound of growling caught their attention, The Veskoid and Loslearian turned to see what looked like a large Werewolf staring at them through the bushes, it was a big one with jet black fur, spines on its back and a skull like mask on its face. Red eyes glared at him hatefully.

"What-"

Before a response was spoken a large black bear charged out of the bushes at the trio of aliens, the Veskoid grabs hold of Osimyna and jumps out of the way while the Loslearian jumps over the bear and lands on her feet.

"Lass! Watch out for the wolf!" The Veskoid extends four tentacles from his backpack and climbs up a tree quickly to escape the bear and place Osimyna out of harms way.

The Loslearian looks at the Werewolf like creature that began its charge at her, she points two fingers at the wolf.

"「Black Hawk Down」!"

Standing right next to the pale teen girl was a being, it's red armor and black skin shined within the lighting as it's clawed fingers has blood dripped off from it's hand.

It's bird face scowled as it's eyes narrowed down at the Grimm.

「SORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA-SORA!」

The bird man slashes wildly at the Grimm in till it was nothing but black mist. Osimyna stares at the bird man as it disappears in dark purple particles, what was that thing?

"That was a Summon Spirit, Loslearian's can summon them at will" The Veskoid informed, "There very dangerous up close and personal, especially those that punch or slices as their main method of attack"

Osimyna nods and looks on at the incoming Grimm.

A large two headed serpent slithers around the Loslearian girl, she looks at the black and white serpent coiling around her like prey. She tries summon her Spirit to attack but can't seemed to decide to attack or escape. Two heads leaves her with little choice in what todo.

From above the Loslearian girl a pair of glowing green n yellow eyes glared down at the serpent, with a jump the dual colored person jumps down and lands on white head of the serpent and stabs two blades into the head.

The Loslearian quickly summons her 「Black Hawk Down」to attack the black head with rapid slashes in till she cuts clean through the head and watches the body slowly evaporate. She turns to her helper takes in his appearance.

The figure had black fur with a pale peach white scar over his left eye, her slit eyes were bright green with a neon yellow pupils and ring around the edge of the iris and his long slick back hair was glossy silver with black highlights tied into a low ponytail with a hood shadowing his face and bandages wrapped around his neck and face, he stood around 6'2 in height. He wore a black and red tactical armored bodysuit with twin shoulder pads on his left shoulder, It was a rather simple design with dark red cloak wrapped around his to form a hood and cover his right arm with a matching waist cape. Underneath the bodysuit was a black shirt with a white stitches patterns with a pair of black dress pants with a utility belt, his shoes were black combat boots. He also looked like a bipedal Anthro skunk, why a skunk? He has a large black tail with a white stripe in the middle.

The skunk man looks at the Loslearian, "Got a name girly?"

"Lunar..."

"Nice, names Zeke" The skunk man, Zeke, introduces as he pulls his dual energy swords out of the ground, "Know how we got here?"

"Ran into a portal by accident, you?"

"Warped into a black hole"

"..."

"It happens!"

"If you two are done squabbling?"

Luna and Zeke turn to see a woman, what they assumed is a woman, she was tall, possibly taller then Zeke as she was around 8'5 in height to his 6'2. She wore a black cape n hood and pieces of armor on her shoulders, chest, forearms, and legs, underneath the armor was a dark grey long sleeved shirt underneath the black armor breastplate that covered her torso with a sleeveless grey Haori over the armor with a sash wrapped around her waist, she also wore a pair of matching black pants with a utility belt that has a holsters for a pistol, she didn't wear any footwear as she had digitigrade legs, semi-permeable skin covered in scales with armor plating added for extra protection that matched the other pieces of armor she wore.

She was also holding a Grimm in her hands.

She pulls her hood back to surprise's the two, she looked very human looking save for a few differences, her mouth seems to be normal to most but her cheeks actually are mandibles that can be extended outward to reveal her sharp teeth (that and the outline of her mandibles were visible). Her eyes were bright forest green and lacked pupils and iris's and glowed faintly.

"A Ranidae?"

"If you two are done bickering there is some coming and need our help" She said a low voice and points off to the side to where a boy was running from a pack of Werewolves chasing him, the Ranidae throws the wolf she was holding at the pack and distracts them long enough for the boy to run over to the group.

"Thank you!" He shouts as he jumps behind Zeke

The boy seemed shy as he tries to hide behind Zeke and long dark purple hair with two antennae poking out of his hair, a small silver looking crown was also on his head with a skull hair pin attached to one of his antennae that hooks back his hair, he wore an open inky black sleeveless long coat with multiple pink, indigo, purple flowers. Underneath he wore a purple top for four fang shaped rib attachments holding it with a skull shaped pin at the center of his chest, he didn't wear any form of pants, only a pair of black micro shorts with a bug tail(?) protruding from his tailbone with menacing looking pinchers. Most was actually was shocked to see that the boy didn't have normal legs or arms, instead he had an lavender purple insect chitin on his arms and legs, his hands only had three fingers like a bug with a bush of fur on his deltoids where the chitin meets and had dark purple leggings coming out of his chitin greaves. The bottom of his jaws seems to break open into bifurcated mandible.

"How did you piss off a pack of wolves"

"My Neutron Grenade fell from belt and discharged near them and set them off" The bug boy said plainly

"Got a name?" Zeke asks

"Mara"

Lunar and Zeke turns to the boy.

"Short for Marauder!"

"Your parents must have not loved you" Lunar expressed

"You have no idea"

The Veskoid and Osimyna landed near the ground without a sound.

Zeke turns to the unnamed people, "You guys got names?"

"Farseer Osimyna" Osimyna said with grimaces, she blinks as Mara passes her his pistol and takes it. These random bunch seemed more trustworthy then those Mon-Keigh she normally deals with.

A long plasma blade extends from the Ranidae's arm, "I am Dolenoel"

The Veskoid grabs his left arm and two barrels appears, "I'm Cixivola Xixu!"

The six stares down the incoming Grimm and charges!


End file.
